


december 16th: my new favourite show

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2020 [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, camboy au, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: dnp as pornstars/camboys auphil is bored and there's almost always never anything good on tv
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	december 16th: my new favourite show

Phil is so tired that once he pulls his glasses off his face, he almost feels dizzy from the sudden contrast of how quickly his vision goes from clear to blurry in mere seconds.   
  
His bag is thrown somewhere and his feet ache from how long he’d been standing on the tube, squished in between hundreds of sweaty, stinky strangers, and his butt hurts from where he’s been sat at his desk all day.   
  
Above all, he’s feeling restless. He knows he’s tired and he wants to sleep, but Phil’s known his body since, well, since forever, and he knows that even if he did shrug all of his clothes off and crawled into his empty, cold, lonely bed, that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep.   
  
He checks his phone; it’s Friday night and surely there must be something to do. He texts Ian to see if he’s busy which, of course he is because Ian has a wife and kids and has his life together, so he’s met with an apologetic text saying they’re watching Frozen 2, which he’s kindly invited him to, but Phil wants alcohol and adult fun, so he politely refuses and throws his phone into the cushion beside him, not caring when it bounces twice and almost falls to the floor.   
  
He spends an impressive twenty seconds flipping through the various TV channels before he deems it utterly useless. There’s a documentary playing about the KFC factory that peaks his interest but only because he’s hungry. He turns the TV back off and is met with the growing silence around him.   
  
He could have a wank, he supposes.

He tries to think of the last time he touched himself. Three days ago when there was a bank holiday and he spent the day in his sweatpants because he had no actual plans to leave the flat.   
  
He then tries to think of the last time he actually had sex with another person but he decides instead to just get up and head to his room.   
  
He’s already rubbing himself through his trousers, lazily like he’s got all the time in the world when he reaches his desk, slumps in his seat and opens his laptop that had been left there the day before. There’s an Excel spreadsheet still open which isn’t very sexy, so he closes it down and opens up an incognito tab and begins to type, only for the search bar to very awkwardly autofill for him, and it doesn’t dwell on it as he hits enter and the pornhub pages loads.   
  
He’s greeted by a lot of brazen vagina’s and weird gifs and dicks and balls and he skips through them as he clicks on the search bar, fingers hovering over the keys as he ponders what it is he actually wants to watch.   
  
‘ _ guy fucking guy’  _ is what he does eventually type in. 

Videos in their hundreds pop up and within the first scroll he can tell they’re cheesy produced videos. He cringes through a lot of them, trying not to think of what kind of people watch this kind of stuff (why is it all step-brothers and step-fathers, he thinks to himself) and he finally finds a video that looks normal. 

It’s amature porn so the camera is a little shaky at first, before it’s settled down on some kind of dresser. There’s a guy laying on his stomach on the bed, and someone else hovering above him. There’s a lot of butt touching, moaning, slapping, squeezing and grabbing and Phil has to skip through the video to see if there’s actually any sex in the video.    
  
He’s about half a minute towards the end when he realises his dick is soft in his pants, and it’s clear that whatever is in this video isn’t exactly exciting him.   
  
He rubs himself again, unbothered as he goes back on the page, trying to find another video when he accidentally clicks on a link, and his hand flies away from his crotch as he tries to stop the page from loading.   
  
“Shit!” he hisses, his heart racing in his chest as he pictures horrifying viruses that’ll eat away at his hard drive, and mortifying links that’ll get posted to his Facebook where his mum will see what he’s been doing when he’s not calling her.   
  
He stares at the screen, waiting for a virus popup to inform him that he is indeed doomed, but nothing happens.   
  
In fact, the page looks relatively normal. Well. Aside from the hoards of cocks, balls and asses that are flashing up.   
  
He scrolls down out of curiosity, little thumbnails and links to different usernames, and it’s then that Phil realises that this is one of those camera show sites.   
  
There’s a bunch of saved live streams that seem to be big hits, ranking up to a good couple thousand hits, all with obscure pictures of scantily dressed boys, posing, sucking their fingers, or making a face that has Phil’s dick twitching with interest.   
  
He licks his bottom lip; he’s not sure what the site exactly consists of, but he knows that it’s like… live porn, in a way, and from what he can see so far, it seems to be primarily gay porn, which is obviously right up his alley.   
  
His eyes flicker across the page, feeling a little impatient now since he’s been halfheartedly humping his own hand through his trousers for god knows how long now, so he clicks the first link that comes up, the following words flash up underneath a blurry photo of a guy:   
  
**_CUM BE DIRTY WITH ME ;)_ **

The page refreshes and Phil panics again if maybe that wasn’t such a smart move, but the page eventually loads, and he’s met with a grainy screen; a youngish looking guy in front of the camera. He has damp curls falling over his face, and his cheeks are flushed and rosy, his lips curl into a smile and Phil’s not sure if he could ever get hard from just the way someone smiles, but it feels like he could.   
  
“We have another viewer, welcome!” The man’s voice is sultry and smooth and so deep and delicious. He sounds posh, and Phil squeaks when he feels his dick twitch where it’s trapped between his pants.   
  
“If you’re a regular, you know what to do,” he winks to the camera and Phil is unbuttoning his trousers with fumbling fingers. “And if you’re new, then welcome to the danisnotonfire show, leave a tip to see what happens around here.”   
  
The guy, Dan, apparently, is sucking on his fingers now, eyes flickering at the corner of the camera, and when Phil looks, he realises there’s a lengthy stream of chat’s, flying across the screen, and Dan must be reading them, because they’re downright filthy and Dan’s giggling.   
  
“No,” Dan shakes his head, chuckling, his curls bounce over his forehead as he looks back into the camera. “I won’t be doing the same show as last week, but I know how much you liked that so if you want…” he purrs, voice trailing off as he sucks on his finger again. “I can always do private shows. Just click the link on the left of the screen where you’ll be taken to a page, all anonymous and no bank details are ever shared, the site policy is found on the homepage if you want to check it out, but just don’t be gone too long. You don’t wanna miss anything here.”   
  
It sounds very scripted but Phil doesn’t mind - he’s gotta make his money somehow he supposes.   
  
His trousers are now shoved down by his thighs, and his dick is half hard in his pants, and without looking down Phil can feel the little wet patch that’s dribbled out, thumbing it over as the head of his cock is outlined by the fabric covering it.   
  
“So I got my fingers all wet,” Dan purrs to the camera, and Phil’s guessing he’s probably missed something as the chat encourages him, but it doesn’t matter because Dan’s shoving his fingers into his mouth again and hollowing his cheeks out, lashes fluttering across his cheeks, and Phil has to bite back a groan.   
  
“Where do you want them?” He asks the chat, pulling his fingers away only for a trail of spit to connect from the tips to his lips and oh  _ god _ , it’s so hot.

Dan’s grinning, cheeks blushing and when Phil tears his eyes away from his face, he reads the chat, and everyone seems to be having the same idea.   
  
“I’d have to get comfy first,” Dan croaks. “How would you get me comfy? Lay me on my back or on my front? Bend me over the bed? Tell me.”   
  
Dan’s moving back now as the chat floods with hundreds of responses, and it’s then that Phil realises he’s on a bed; the room is darkly lit besides a few lamps that have been placed in the background giving a rather soft hazy, soft glow about it. It looks warm and comfy and for a split second, Phil wishes he too was on that bed with him. 

Dan’s shuffling back on the bed, sheets crumpling softly beneath him, and Phil’s dick is dribbling pathetically in his pants when he sees that Dan is completely naked with his dick stiff between his legs, and when he turns, his hole is pink and taut, flashing teasingly.    
  
Phil pulls his dick out quickly, hissing at the dryness of his palm but he merely spits into his other and starts to tug at himself.   
  
“Would you use two fingers or three?” Dan asks. His voice is a little far away sounding from where he’s turned around, on his knees with his ass on full display.   
  
A quick glance at the chat and Phil isn’t surprised to see that a good few people are claiming they’ve already come just from the view. Others are describing in great detail what it is they’d do to him, some things make Phil do a double take from how absurd people’s fantasies are, but he focuses on Dan again, who now has a finger pressed over his rim.   
  
“One is never enough,” Dan breathes. His hole winks at the camera and Phil’s dick stutters in his hold, and he has to pinch the tip to stop being just another chatroom guy statistic.    
  
“I like three,” Dan purrs, and with that, he’s pushing three of his fingers in.    
  
Phil wishes he could see his face properly; it’s blurry and unclear and as all three fingers sink in, he drops his head down out of sight.   
  
He watches his ass suck in his fingers, clearly having stretched himself previously because he can just about see the sheen of lube rubbed around his rim, and if he strains his ears just enough, he can actually hear the wet squelch of Dan fingering himself. Phil really wishes he hadn’t missed the beginning of this show now.    
  
“Yeah,” Dan moans. “Fingers feel so good.”   
  
Phil speeds up his hand, trying to match the rhythm of Dan’s fingers, head tipping back and legs stretching out beneath him.   
  
“Are you hard for me?” Dan asks, and even though it’s just in general to about a hundred or so people, his voice shoots right through his dick, and he gasps.   
  
“You’re so fucking hard. You’re so fucking hard for me,” Dan moans, drawing his words out and it’s agnosing.   
  
Phil watches as Dan gently pulls his fingers out, his ass gapes and then goes tight and Phil bites down on his bottom lip, hard enough that he almost draws blood.   
  
His eyes squeeze shut, so hard that he’s seeing a burst of stars behind his lids, and he hasn’t even come yet.   
  
He’s almost startled when he hears the loud crackle of Dan’s voice, his soft laugh floating through his crappy laptop speakers, and when he opens his eyes, the scene has changed since Dan’s no longer on his knees, but instead he’s closer to the camera again like before, and his dick and ass are no longer on display, Phil feels a tug of disappointment in the pit of his stomach.   
  
“Sorry, uhh, Jeff4673,” Dan says softly, clearly trying to make the word Jeff sound sexy. “I can’t ride my fingers, I’m not that flexible. Bet I could ride yours though,” he adds, eyes hooded and his smile is devilish, Phil wonders if Jeff4673 is doing okay after being spoken to directly like that.   
  
“No toys tonight, TonyCockMaster,” Dan then says, pursing his lips together after saying the name, and even Phil snorts a laugh. “Wanna just feel myself. Fingers, hands… mouth.”   
  
Phil’s breath hitches and he nearly falls out of his chair when Dan laughs softly again.   
  
“Kidding. I can’t suck myself off,” he grins and it’s then that Phil realises he has dimples either side of his face and he’s utterly adorable.    
  
“I wish I could though,” Dan muses, and Phil notices that just at the edge of the frame, Dan’s arm is moving, just ever so slightly, and the thought of Dan just casually touching himself like this makes Phil tilt his head back and slow his movements on his own dick as he tries to match his rhythm.   
  
“I’m good at sucking dick,” Dan adds, nonchalantly, “I love it, actually. Sucking, licking, all over my face or down my throat.” His eyes are twinkling, knowing just what he’s doing.    
  
Dan’s thanking more people for tips, and his arm is still moving so slow and just out of frame that it’s driving Phil mad.   
  
He moves his hand away from his dick, the inbetween of his fingers a little sticky from the precome but he doesn’t care as his hands shake as he taps the keys of his laptop, hitting send before he can even think twice.   
  
“Anon1723065 said,  _ you touch yourself so good _ .”

Dan grins, clearly pleased with himself as he takes a step back, and it’s then that his dick is now on show, and Dan’s lazy strokes are on display for everyone. The head is red and swollen, and it’s clear that Phil chose the right time to send the message, because a fat bead of precome rolls down from the slit, down the side, slow and thick and Dan chuckles deeply as he stares down at it, and then back at the camera like he’s staring right into Phil’s very soul.   
  
“Like that baby?” Dan moans, voice breathy and high and Phil grunts, rubbing his dick with more enthusiasm now. It feels like Dan’s talking to him directly.   
  
“Want me to rub my little dick like this?” Dan asks, thumbing the slit and Phil is sure that he’s going to come soon.    
  
Dan then stops, grinning, when he turns, walks back to the bed where he’s quick to lay down, on his back this time, his whole body is on display for Phil to see how long and slender he is, but he’s soon distracted when he looks at Dan’s hole, hidden sightly from where his balls hang down, and his dick is straining hard, in Dan’s grip as he makes a small circle with his fingers, and then, out of nowhere, he’s thrusting into his own hand.   
  
“Yeah,” Dan grunts, voice quieter now he’s far away, but Phil can still hear the creak of his bed, and the little breathy sounds he makes as he continues pushing his hips up.   
  
“Would you fuck me like this?” Dan says, voice stuttering with each thrust and Phil’s hand is flying over himself now, almost a blur.   
  
“I’m so horny, baby,” Dan moans, head tipping back so he’s face is out of the shot but Phil’s focusing on the breathy moans he stutters out, body jerking and twitching when Dan lifts his head up, looks right into the camera like he’s in the room with him and says,   
  
“Want you to fill me up with it.”   
  
Phil’s whole body spasms; he’s been on the edge for a while now, and for a moment, he feels suspended, like he’s watching his whole body go tight and rigid, and then he comes, thick white strips of it shoot from out of the tip, splattering over himself, the desk and the laptop.   
  
He’s trembling in the aftershocks, head tilted back, legs stretched out underneath him, his heart is hammering against his chest and he feels like he needs to relearn how to breath when all the air rushes to his head as he takes a few gulps of air.   
  
He opens his eyes to see that Dan’s come too, obviously still coming down from the aftershocks as his body is trembling too, he’s looking down at his spent dick that’s dribbling out the last remains of his come, still thumbing the head as it jerks and twitches.   
  
Dan breathes, flops onto the bed then hums, pulling himself up on shaky limbs.   
  
“You all fill me up good?” Dan asks cheekily and Phil laughs airly at his demeanour - he has no clue how he just came in front of hundreds of people and can be so non blase about it. Still, it’s an art, he supposes.   
  
“Thanks for the tips,” Dan speaks, sounding a little tired now as his voice cracks and Phil’s doesn’t make an effort to move to clean up, even if he knows the show is over, and he has no more needs for this site since he’s sure he just came his brains out, so he stays, watching Dan read out a few comments from the chat.   
  
“Don’t forget to watch the Grand Orgie Liveshow premiering at six on Thursday,” he speaks, and once again, it’s clearly just part of a script as Dan starts to reel off more promotional content from the site, and the number of viewers start to drop.   
  
“And if you want to subscribe to us, you can do, and reap all the rewards of private shows and having the luxury of watching shows, just like tonights,” Dan stops to hold up his hand that’s still covering in jizz, dripping between his fingers, and if Phil was ten years younger, he’d definitely get hard again from seeing that alone. “You can do so by using the playback feature. Private shows also consist of one to one online sex, personal videos recorded based on whatever you like and whoever you like.”   
  
Dan winks to the camera and Phil’s still unable to take his eyes off of him.   
  
“I hope you enjoyed the show,” he purrs. “Thanks for coming,” he grins, and then, he disappears, and his face is replaced by a blank screen with the words:   
  
_ Liveshow ended. _   
  
Phil is left alone and sticky and in need of a shower - and he most definitely needs to wash his clothes and everything else he managed to come all over.   
  
But he doesn’t get up just yet, and not just because his legs feel like jelly, but because he clicks back to the homepage, clicking and tapping until he’s made himself an account.   
  
And once he’s subscribed to Dan’s channel, he tells himself it’s because he should treat himself every once a while. Or maybe more than that. He smiles to himself, feeling a warmth in his belly, and stands to go shower himself off. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
